ImmortalMan
by athosian2
Summary: A work in progress, circa season 2 flash and season 3 Arrow.. no full synposis yet for this story


Arrow/Flash - The Immortal Man

: My name is Oliver Queen, after five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal - to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade. Six months ago the Arrow died. What he stood for didn't. It lived on and heroes took up his mantel. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be fixed by light. And tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them. To fight for this city! To be the symbol of hope that the Arrow never was. I. Am. The Green Arrow.

Marcus Housen: My name is Marcus Housen, I died in a bomb explosion in Central City the night the Particle accelerator went online and changed the world forever, But somehow I survived and now I seek justice for my murder as well as answers as to what has happened to my body but a bigger question is 'Why Can't I die…' . But for now I have found a team that I would later call my family with a new goal in life to help save the people of the city I now call home - Star City.

Barry Allen: My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder, then an accident made me the impossible, and I became the Flash. I used my powers to find the man responsible for my mother's death. I thought I would finally get justice for my family, but I failed. It's been six months since the Singularity and life has changed.

Midday - Downtown …. Star City

Redwood National Bank

As people were going about their normal day lives when suddenly a block of apartments [Renovated after the earthquake - Formerly Merlyn Industries] in the building on a high floor behind the bank suddenly erupted sending glass flying along with two guys falling at high speed to the ground with a harsh thud and parts of the building structure along with them. A few minutes after the two guys hit the ground, one of them suddenly gasped a breath of air and looked to the guy he was fighting with who had died instantly the moment that he hit the ground.

Then realized it wasn't going to be long before someone would see him and I couldn't have that as they wouldn't understand not that I did either about my immortality after the explosion of the Particle accelerator in Central City. So with little time to waste, I vanished into the distance

The Night I died - The Night the particle accelerator went online

It was a late evening, I was working in a laboratory [Dolce Industries] putting the final touches to my presentation for an invention that I was looking for further funding in order to make reality when the electricity sparked and caused a violent explosion as I tried to run for the door but I was too late. I was thrown smack to the floor with my body parts blown off, but something changed following the explosion after my body was collected and taken to the morgue but something strange began to happen to my body regrew itself even to my leg that was blown off and the nerves and any burns also healed even their strength increased then I gasped awake on the mortuary table wondering where I was as I looked around me and more importantly why I was butt naked but took the opportunity to escape despite wrapping myself in the sheet.

I kept my head down after the mortician returned to find the table empty as it was impossible for a dead body to get up and walk about and left the room again to find where the body had gone. Before I left, I dived into a empty locker room and grabbed gym clothes out of the first available locker after I broke the lock that I could find. I quietly left and disappeared into the crowd and headed for home when I looked down I saw an healing wound suddenly just close up as if it was never there.

In the days that followed, I continued with my life as was freaked out by what had happened to me that night and even now as my body was changing.

Back to Star City

I ran from the scene of the explosion and hid within the crowd, with my jacket zipped up to hide the torn shirt. Later that day, I learned that the attack on the laboratories was a targeted attack by a gang [Van Delheim] made me question the events that led to my death that if this wasn't the first attack but rather the second and I was a target. I began to do my research even take a look at the security tapes and logs from that night when I found an anomaly someone that was logged in to work but in reality had died eight months before. That's when I began to look into my nightmare again that's when I realized that there was somebody else there the night that I died and pressed a button that triggered the explosion.

I felt the anger rage through me even punched the wall to try and get rid of it which I found my strength stronger than I knew as I busted a massive hole. My adventures at night began to change as I found myself sitting in my car and outside of different employees homes and in the back a bag full of tools for torture.

Each night I would question/torture each suspect till they finally gave up either the smallest detail about the suspect or possible location then would dump them back on their doorstep with them unconscious and unable to recall the events of the night before. That was when the 'Green Arrow' began to follow me even his sidekick Speedy too and one night on a rooftop when I was cornered "Marc Housen, you have failed this city…" then fired an arrow into my shoulder, which I barely felt a twinge or pain as the tip of the arrow tore through my skin.

But I surprised them both by standing up and wrenching the arrow out of my shoulder with my bare hands then as I did the wound just healed up as if nothing happened. "Nice Try! Oliver...", They looked in shock as watched as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder which almost turned Speedy's stomach as the wound healed and the blood disappeared leaving only the hole in my shirt were the arrow landed. "We need to talk!" I continued as the arrow dropped from my hand to the floor, he slid off the hood followed by raising the mask that hid his eyes.

Then a few seconds later I jumped off the roof, as I jumped off the roof dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared into the darkness of the night as I did I dropped a phone on the floor.

He dashed to the edge, with Speedy just behind him but only to see that I had vanished into the darkness of the night, returning home as I began to plan my next moves and consult the evidence I had gathered.

As my feet hit the ground, I felt some pain but soon disappeared and returned home the tiredness finally kicked in and soon fell fast asleep on the couch. But the nightmare of the night that I died soon returned in flashes and learning more what happened as I died, but as if I was seeing everything from another person's perspective. The night seemed to drag on with me finding myself awake and with more time to do things. As the morning sun rose over the city I headed up to the roof as I would every morning since I found myself at loose ends and enjoyed the feel of the glaze/warmth of the early morning sun which would give me time to reflect.

Following Day

I attended work as normal but earlier so that I could focus on my studies as the experiment that caused my death had been destroyed so I was back at square one only this time I had what was left of my research to fall back on. So trudging through the files I began to slowly re-piece each section even by repeating each small experiment and re-building some of the pieces technology that was destroyed in the explosion. The hours that I worked that day seemed to fly by, when I looked at the clock it was gone 1pm in the afternoon. I took my phone out and found the number I needed, and sent a text message that read 'Club Verdant, in 30 minutes… Need to talk'.

I once again look at the clock before grabbing my coat and leaving the lab. I made it to Verdant with a few minutes to spare so I hid somewhere in the shadows awaiting his arrival just in case someone was following with the intent to kill me or at least try. When he did I stepped inside behind him, "Glad you got my message, Mister Queen…". He was surprised and was about to strike but I blocked his move with a flourish.

This time he wasn't alone, he was with Diggle and Felicity "Guys… This is Marc Housen, a man who can't die…" I smiled and could see a distinct look of confusion on Diggle's face even with learning that Laurel's sister had been resurrected in Nanda Parbat after she was murdered "If you don't believe me, Diggle feel free to draw your gun and shoot me!" At first he thought I was joking but saw the seriousness in my eyes also as as I raised my arms open and raised the gun, cocked it then a second later pulled the trigger, I fell flat on the floor with a harsh thud and my eyes looked broad into the ceiling above.

Then a few minutes later the gunshot wound on my chest started to heal and the skin re-growing then a few seconds later followed by a gasps of air as I came back around which surprised Felicity as she tried to administer first aid but was stopped by Oliver who held her back. She looked puzzled as she saw my face, "Did you say Marc?" She asked looking up to Oliver I groaned as I came around "ahh that's painful… Every time as well!". But Diggle was even more surprised almost drooled down his face which was mocked by Felicity with Ollie giggling. He stuttered for a moment "That's not freaking you guys out... " which was apparent by the look and as I replied "Apparently not.. but it's painful as hell for me!... well hello you" I flirty replied to Felicity as I got up who smiled as she blushed a little. As unknown to the team, I knew Felicity from a few years agos as we graduated from the same university and up for some of the same job opportunities.

"As I told you last night, I was caught in an explosion when the particle accelerator went online in Central City, only I didn't actually die I somehow was resurrected…. So I sought to seek out who had me killed… since the company dissolved people moved on and some that were working that night moved across here to Star City… Hence why I'm here and no closer to finding who it was…" By this point we had sat down at a table as I continued to explain everything that had happened to me and Diggle was still trying to comprehend it all even with the fact that he just shot me in the shoulder and should of died, I just got back up and the wound healed as if it was never there.

After I finished telling my story, Oliver stood up after taking his phone out of his jacket and dialled a number. "Hey Laurel, hate to ask but I need a favor … Might mean a trip to Central City… A file about the bombing at Dolce Industries… Before you go could you stop by the club I have someone you would want to meet.. I owe you one big time!". Oliver could see the pain in my eyes, it was the same pain that he felt after he returned home from Lian Yu and began as the 'Green Arrow'. That was when I finally realised who was in front of me,

From that day we began to train turning my anger into focused fighting skill. I was a little impatient at first as I felt things were going slow and was raging with intent of revenge but after a few knocks and fails as I tried to make inroads on my problem by knocking some heads but one night I finally learned and took to the training at the arrowcave. As I did we looked deeper into the explosion at Dolce Industries, even if it felt as I was a target because of my research. I even helped in the war against Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E by doing recon for Oliver and learning what I could also I was there the night that Damien's scheme was ended and a planned missile attack was stopped.

Meanwhile…

After she came off the phone from Oliver she huffed but she wasn't going to hold it against him but did take it as a chance to check in on 'Team Flash' and to finally see Star Labs. Following the singularity that was ripped open during the last encounter with the Reverse Flash and also becoming a target of Zoom in his pursuit to steal Flash's speed in order to destroy the multiverse. She excused herself for the rest of the day that she had personal business she needed to attend to and to note of any calls that were for her.

She placed her bag in the trunk of her car before leaving for Central City, she dropped by to Club Verdant to meet me, she was a little surprised also not a believer in immortality but after what happened to her sister in Nanda Parbat and following Constantine helping them rescue her soul. She was a little more open minded especially after she threw a knife at me during a fight. When she arrived, Oliver took her aside and explained the situation which took some convincing for her to dig into especially after a chat with me.

Just as she was about to leave for Central City, "Might I join you Ms Lance?" Which was a surprise to all but seemed a safe idea as much as she could handle herself in a fight it was always useful to have back up. The drive across to Central City was quiet and peaceful as we listened to music on the radio whilst she drived meanwhile I tinkered with a device that was stuck when I noticed a look on her face. "What's up Laurel?... You look as though you have questions" she wondered how I knew but wasn't going to ask but returned to the question at hand "how did it feel when you came back to life?".

I took a moment as I recalled the night that I died and then somehow was resurrected from the dead, "Well it was painful and I was scared afterwards as I didn't know what was going on…. I still don't know if this is permanent or forever… Would I change what happened to me - at the moment I'd say yeah but for now time will tell".

She felt a little relaxed but still uneasy, but the rest of the trip across to Central City went by really quietly apart from a short call to Cisco "Hey Cisco, I'm coming over to Central, we've got a problem also I'm not alone" as they pulled up outside of S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash was ready waiting outside, she hugged Caitlin, Cisco and shook hands with Joe before realizing that she almost forgot to introduce me.

"Sorry I almost forgot… This is Marc the friend I was coming with…" she stuttered at the end as she didn't know exactly how to explain what had happened to me. But I took control of the situation after I shook hands with the team, "In the most basic terms that I can explain… I can't die!" This shocked them as they thought I could be like Vandal Savage, to which Joe drew his gun in a little alarm. Trying to put my hands up in defence as he cocked the gun then pointed it in my direction

"Easy Joe! I will explain further but please put the gun down!!" But a second later the gun fired and I fell to the floor with a harsh thump to the ground with my head hitting first followed by the full weight of my body this time Caitlin tried to help by stopping the blood but was stopped by Laurel as she along with the rest was shocked to see the wound heal as if it was never there, then after a few moments later I gasped struggling for air with my eyes wide open "Gah Seriously!! That's part that always painful!!" I grunted almost cursing as I got up to see the surprise on their faces. Caitlin looked at me as if she was trying to place me from somewhere as if we had met before which we had but it was a few years ago.

We headed inside as I began to recant the tale of how I died then resurrected, or as Cisco called it 'Pulling a Lazarus' a phrase I wasn't overly fond of but was very apt once we arrived in the lab Barry suggested that between her and Iris ran some tests to try and get some information. Meanwhile Cisco accessed the police database to look into the bombing at Dolce Industries but there was one glaring fact that had been reported in the case file was that I died along with several lab techs and couple of other scientists who were either dead or badly injured because of the blast.

Furthermore there was a report of a missing body from the city morgue, which matched my exact description that's when the other half of story came in as I explained that when I woke in the morgue on the slab the thing that freaked me out the most was that I noticed my body parts suddenly regrew. Because when I was taken out of the lab after the explosion, my body was in pieces and I was dead then placed on the gurney and into the van something kicked in that made my body regrow.

So I laid on the exam bed, whilst between Catlin took blood samples and everything else she needed and Iris was talking to me about my life. I noticed she was watching my reactions as I talked about bits of my life, she was a little shocked that during my time working for Dolce Industries that I wasn't seeing anyone even though I occasionally went out on the city with others. That's when I paused mid sentence then blacked out and fell on the floor with a harsh thud as more memories flashed through my mind. But I realised then that since my resurrection that not all of me was quite as I remembered it.

My mind was trying to fix itself, some of my memories were lost or I could only recall partial parts even some had been distorted or mixed with others. I woke with a start as I found myself back on the bed with help from Laurel and Iris but with a slight sweat as if waking from a nightmare. I was breathless for a few moments as I tried to understand what was going on. Whilst I was being treated Barry had gone down to the training room to work on his speed, when a metahuman alert came in. Barry and Jesse who had been in the lab, headed out to the scene. Whilst I took the chance whilst in the medical bay to recover, trying to make sense of the memories I saw flashing. Then with a pad in hand, I began to write every moment down in as much

My body was carried back to the cave, where I was laid on a gurney there was sadness in the air as to everyone I was dead with no chance of coming back. I laid there for a long period, as the team carried on or occasionally sat next to me either holding my hand or talking to me. But for some hope had vanished and thought it time that I was to be buried, little knowing that I would soon revive. It was evening a week hence from the battle with Marlon Dolce who had murdered his father then turning it into a coupe by taking over the gang. He'd thought I had uncovered his money laundering scheme by funnelling small large amounts of money from different projects into his own offshore account.

But I had no idea until after Felicity begun digging into the company and later him after we found more details. Along the way I had started to piece parts of my memory back together. Whilst I lay on the gurney, my mind albeit taking time to piece things together and it was working only now there was someone in the shadows of certain memories that I couldn't quite put together.

To be continued ...


End file.
